


Crazy Girl

by anniesardors



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniesardors/pseuds/anniesardors
Summary: The three times Hailey is jealous of Jay with another girl
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Crazy Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to the anons on Tumblr who prompted this fic! I was very torn between writing a jealousy fic for before they started dating vs. after, so this is the final result. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Title from the song "Crazy Girl" by the Eli Young Band

**One**

The music is loud, the drinks are cold, and the lights are bright. This club is certainly not where Hailey would typically choose to spend her Friday night, but Vanessa insisted the whole crew have one last hoorah before she went on an undercover assignment for several months.

And none of them could say no to Vanessa, which was how the Intelligence unit found themselves in a club on a Friday night.

Since Vanessa was calling the shots, she also insisted she, Hailey, and Kim all get ready together. It was not that Hailey did not like spending time with the young officer. It was quite the opposite in fact. She loved living with her and it was nice to get to spend some time with just her and Kim, without the boys, but getting ready together meant there was no way in hell Vanessa would let Hailey out of the house in her classic blue jeans and flannel.

Begrudgingly, Hailey let Vanessa do her makeup and dress her in tight black jeans and a low-cut red top. She could only feign being annoyed with her friend for so long, though, because it was clear their outing was making Vanessa so happy.

That and Hailey looked damn good in red.

And the look Jay gave Hailey when the boys arrived wasn't bad either.

If he was trying to be slick, he failed, because it was quite obvious, at least to Hailey, the way his eyes scanned her up and down when he saw her. His mouth was agape slightly and it made her cheeks redden to the point she was sure they matched her shirt. Thankfully, no one else noticed though and they were able to get on their way without any comments from their friends.

She was sure, though, that once she had a few drinks in her, she would be teasing him about it though.

Within minutes of them entering the club, Vanessa starts ordering them shots. She justifies that since they took an uber there and this is their last time for a long time letting loose together, that they have to go hard. No one argues with her, knowing that a night of fun is just what they all need. After a few drinks, Hailey starts to feel good and carefree, laughing with her friends as the alcohol makes its way through her system.

At one point, Kim and Adam slip away and make their way to a dark corner of the club, giggling in their own drunken conversation. Vanessa pulls Kevin out to the dance floor while Jay and Hailey stay at the bar, trying to have a conversation despite the loud pulsing of the music. When Jay whispers to her that he is going to use the restroom, slipping off into the crowd, Hailey just watches her friends let loose on the dance floor with a happy hum.

She finds such happiness in watching her friends have a good time that she almost does not see Jay return from the bathroom. It takes her a few moments to notice that he's back because he does not make his way to the seat next to her. Rather, he stops a few feet shy of the edge of the dance floor, caught up in conversation with some girl.

Hailey does not recognize the woman and assumes she is a random clubgoer who stopped Jay on his way back to the bar. She is pretty, with long blonde hair and a tight skirt. As the girl starts to lean in a bit closer to Jay, Hailey quickly turns around, not wanting to watch how the scene unfolds.

Something starts bubbling deep in her chest and it feels vaguely like jealousy so Hailey quickly takes another sip of her beer in an attempt to drown out the emotion. Because they are just friends and she does not get to feel jealous of her partner flirting with another girl at the club.

But are they just friends? She knows for her, the answer is a resounding no. Just a few months ago, when they stood in his hospital room after he was shot, she almost told him that she had feelings for him. But, life had other plans and his undercover phone went off before she could get the words out and the moment was lost. After that, she never found the courage again.

When she left for New York, she was disappointed, because she did not want to leave Chicago, but she also did not want to leave him. In the few weeks that she was away, though, they somehow managed to get closer. They texted everyday and Facetimed a few times a week and the increase in their communication gave her the hope that maybe she was not alone in her feelings.

And, in the two weeks that she has been back from New York, their friendship has only grown. As if trying to compensate for the weeks apart, it feels like they have barely been separated since she returned to Chicago. With each passing day, a little bit of hope grew that maybe there was a chance for them. And then, there was that look earlier. The way his eyes lit up when he saw her all dressed up, it ignited that hope even more.

But, with him doing whatever he was doing with the blonde girl behind her, that little bit of hope dug itself a grave and died there.

She does not know how long she sits there, swirling her beer around in an attempt to distract herself. She does not want to be sitting here, just alone in the thoughts of her partner, while she is supposed to be out, having a good time. She could very easily down another shot and find someone of her own to flirt with, but that would require walking past Jay and seeing him with the blonde girl and she knows that she cannot stomach that sight.

So, she stares at her beer.

She is so focused on studying the way the label peels back on the one side and how the condensation forms on the glass bottle that she almost does not hear when Jay takes his seat next to her again. When she glances up at him, he looks like no time has even passed.

"You get her number?" Hailey asks before she can filter the words and she hopes he does not read into the slightly harsh tone in her voice.

"Who?"

"The girl back there. She was pretty and clearly into you."

"You were watching me?" He raises an eyebrow before taking a sip of his beer.

"You were gone a long time and normally when that happens, you are almost getting yourself killed." She says with a nervous laugh. "Just doing my job as your partner."

"Yeah?" He hums as he sets down his beer, leaning a bit closer. "And here I thought you were jealous."

"Keep dreaming, Halstead."

"I mean, it's totally okay with me if you were." He continues and she really wishes that Vanessa would return from the dance floor and save her from this conversation. "I'd be jealous if some guy here hit on you."

Hailey eyes him suspiciously, unsure of where he is going with this. Not knowing the correct response, she just shakes her head and reaches out to take another long sip of her beer.

"This is the part of the conversation where you're supposed to ask if I'm drunk." He tells her seriously when she doesn't respond. "I literally just told you I'd be jealous if some guy was hitting on you."

She rolls her eyes before playing into his bit. "Are you drunk?"

His response is quick. "Nope"

"So," Hailey says slowly, pushing her beer away and turning her body towards his. "It's okay if I'm jealous because you would also be jealous."

"Exactly."

There is a pause and Hailey tries to focus on the loud beating of the music, hoping that the bass will take over her body and make her stop overthinking everything that her partner is saying. They are walking a dangerous line, somewhere between friends and flirting and more. The friends and the flirting is easy, and while she knows she wants more, that part of things is scary and unknown.

She is not sure if it is the alcohol finally catching up with her or the boldness of his words that prompts her to keep talking and not just walk away, but she eventually says, "You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"Did you get her number?"

"Hailey, you're really not getting it, are you?"

"Getting wha-"

But before she can complete her sentence, he is off his barstool and his lips are on hers, kissing her hard. It takes her a second to register what is happening, but as soon as she does, she melts into his kiss, letting herself slip to the edge of her seat, desperate to be closer to him.

As quick as his lips are on hers, the kiss is over, but it still leaves her breathless. She just stares up at him, bewildered, until he finally speaks.

"You wanna ask if I got her number again?"

Hailey smiles shyly, biting her lip as her hand reaches out to rest on his side. "Honestly, I'd rather you just kiss me."

So he leans forward to kiss her again, but when his forehead comes to rest gently on hers, he pauses and whispers, "I don't want some girl in the bar. I want you."

Not one for wasting time, Hailey kisses him this time and any bit of jealousy is instantaneously replaced with the giddy feeling that builds up in her chest as she experiences all that is kissing him.

* * *

**Two**

"Jay, come on, we are going to be late!" She yells for what feels like the tenth time from her spot on the couch.

The whole point of them both getting ready at her apartment versus getting ready at their respective homes and then him picking her up on their way was so that they would not be late. But, not surprisingly, they got a little distracted while they were supposed to be getting ready and they were now running late.

(Not that Hailey is complaining. Being five minutes late to a boring police function was worth the make-out session.)

It's their first formal police event in a long time and the first time they have donned their police blues since they got together. It's some stupid fundraiser the Mayor is hosting and he is practically forcing the Intelligence unit and other major police units to attend. Normally, Hailey would complain, but they are getting paid overtime and she also does not mind the sight of Jay all dressed up.

When he comes out in his blue dress shirt and black tie, Hailey can't help but smile. She stands up quickly and makes her way towards him, hands moving to adjust his tie.

"Don't you clean up nice?" She smiles up at him as his hands land on her waist, pulling her closer.

"Could say the same for you," He murmurs. "Are you sure we have to go tonight?"

"Pretty sure Voight will fire us if we don't go." She giggles. "Plus, it might be suspicious if we both don't show up."

He hums as he rests his forehead against hers, giving her a light kiss before whispering, "I'll probably be checking you out all night, so they're gonna catch on either way."

"You into the boxy polyester shirt and pants that are way too big on me?" She laughs between the kisses he is planting on her lips and cheek.

"What can I say? You look hot, babe." He gives her one final kiss before pulling away, just slightly.

"Well, I'll tell you what." She leans back in his embrace, feeling his strong hands steady on her lower back. "We go to this boring event, talk to a couple of people, and if you behave, I might just let you take off the polyester shirt later."

That gets his attention and she lets out a loud laugh when he raises a flirtatious eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"I mean, it's your call. If you really like this look, I can wear it all night and we-"

He cuts her off with another kiss, hard and quick, but she can feel his smile forming against her lips as he pulls back. "I'll behave."

She smiles up at him sweetly. "Well, you better start behaving now, because we are really going to be late."

He gives her one more quick kiss because it's Jay and he can't quite listen, before grabbing her hand and leading her out of the apartment to his truck.

Not surprisingly, the fundraiser is incredibly boring. A few politicians talk about how much they appreciate the police and the other first responders of Chicago and give a few stories meant to tug at the hearts of the wealthy party-goers in the hopes of securing a donation. Throughout all the speeches, Jay flashes looks at Hailey, clearly holding true to his promise that he would be checking her out all night.

With a little over a half-hour left at the fundraiser, Hailey gets pulled away from the rest of the Intelligence Unit when she sees an old friend from the Academy. They chat for a few minutes and exchange stories of what they have been up to during the past few years before Hailey returns to her coworkers, minus her boyfriend.

"Where's Jay?"

Adam nods over to a table a few feet away, where Jay is standing, talking to a woman Hailey does not know. By the way the woman is dressed, it is a safe bet that she is one of the wealthier party goers. Her long black hair falls over her tight black dress, but Hailey is more focused on the way that her hand grazes against Jay's arm every now and then.

"Jay's got a new lady friend," Kevin says with a chuckle and the rest of the group joins in his laughter. Hailey forces a laugh, knowing the situation calls for it, even though she does not find the scene in front of her even remotely funny.

She has no reason to be jealous. She knows Jay and she knows he would never do anything. Bless his heart, the man probably does not even realize that the woman is trying to flirt with him, but from where Hailey stands, it is acutely obvious.

There are small touches, flirty smiles and while Hailey can not hear their conversation, she is sure the woman is giggling at whatever her boyfriend is saying.

"Maybe Jay will get something out of tonight besides overtime." Adam pipes in, causing Kevin to laugh again.

The two men sip their waters as Kim leans over to Hailey and whispers, "You're staring."

"What?" It takes Hailey a second to snap out of it before she is looking at Kim again, who has a knowing look on her face.

"You know, if you went over there and talked to him, I'm sure he would forget all about that girl," Kim smirks at her and Hailey just rolls her eyes.

Because Hailey knows that what Kim said is true. He would forget all about the other girl, but they still had not told their friends about their relationship and making a scene at a policing event most certainly was not the way they wanted to do it.

"Very funny, Kim."

"Just saying," Kim shrugs. "But you're clearly jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Hailey shakes her head. "You might want to study a little harder for that detective's exam because you're way off."

Kim just snickers at her before telling her that she is going to get another drink. "Try not to ogle your partner too much while I'm gone."

As Kim walks away, Hailey feels her attention pulled towards Jay yet again and she is convinced the girl has moved even closer to him. The girl lets out a large laugh and while she loves her boyfriend more than anything, Hailey knows there is nothing he could have said to make her laugh like that. The pretty girl just smiles up at him brightly while Jay keeps talking, clearly oblivious to the attention he is getting from both the girl next to him and his girlfriend.

Hailey tries to direct her focus on the water she is drinking because she hates being that girlfriend-the one that gets jealous whenever her boyfriend talks to another girl. She knows he is attractive and she has gotten used to the fact that when they go out, he is going to get looks. He is going to have girls try to hit on him and that normally never bothers her.

But seeing this girl so boldly flirt with him at a work event while she is just feet away? That does not sit well with her.

She is not jealous, she convinces herself. She is just not content with the situation.

Slowly, she sips her water and as Kim returns with her own drink and strikes up a conversation with Adam, she is sure it is obvious that her attention is still overly focused on Jay. This will probably earn her some more comments from her coworkers, but at this moment, she cannot find it in herself to care.

After what feels like an eternity, Jay slips away from the woman and makes his way back over to Hailey, a relieved smile on his face when he sees her.

"Hey," He whispers when he comes to stand by the tall table she is leaning against.

"You seemed to be having a good time." She nods at the woman Jay just left.

"Oh her?" Jay turns around quickly to glance at the woman in question. "She's some rich lawyer. She was asking me about what we do in Intelligence."

"I'm sure she was." She says cynically, earning her playful look from Jay.

"You jealous?"

"You wish."

"Maybe I do." He tells her in a low, hushed tone and she can feel her cheeks redden. She tries to hide the obvious effect his words have had on her, rolling her eyes and feigning annoyance.

"She was obviously flirting with you." Hailey points out.

"I didn't notice at first," Jay says truthfully. "But when she asked for my number, I caught on pretty quick."

"Did you give it to her?" Hailey half teases, even though she knows the answer.

He just chuckles. "Told her that I am happily taken and I wasn't interested."

"Smart man."

There is a pause as Jay scans the room, seeing Kim, Kevin, and Adam deep in conversation just a few feet away before he leans close to her, whispering in a devilish tone, "But if you were jealous, that would be hot."

He leans back before she can push him away and she can already feel the redness intensify in her cheeks as she just shakes her head.

"So what if I was?" Hailey shrugs nonchalantly, hoping it will distract from the obvious red in her cheeks and desire in her eyes. He eyes her quizzically, a flirtatious smile on his face before Hailey adds. "What can I say? I've got a thing for guys in uniform. You look hot and I don't exactly appreciate other girls trying to make a move on you. I want you to myself."

Now it's his turn to blush and she sees his green eyes go dark as a dry chuckle escapes his lips. "How much longer until we are off the clock?"

"Ten minutes."

"Well, we should probably start saying goodbye to people now because the minute we are done, we are going home. I don't know how much longer I can behave."

She lets out a belly laugh that is much too loud for their current setting, but thankfully no one notices. Hailey winks at him before finishing the last of her water and she is about to leave to throw out the cup before he grabs her wrist, stopping her.

"But just so you know," He says softly after letting go of her. "I didn't flirt with her. I wouldn't."

"I know Jay." She gives him a reassuring smile. While she maybe felt a tinge of jealousy because she does not like other women brazenly flirting with her boyfriend right in front of her, she trusts this man with everything in her and knows he would never mess around.

"You're it for me." He whispers. "I'm not going to mess this up. I promise."

She wishes they were not at a work event surrounded by so many of their friends, because she wants nothing more than to kiss him right now. She settles for reaching for his hand, quickly giving it a squeeze before letting it go, hopeful that no one caught the quick encounter.

"I know."

He smiles at her lovingly before stepping past her, shooting her a wink as he makes his way over to their friends to say goodbye. As she gives herself a few seconds to collect her thoughts, she feels silly that any part of her was even remotely jealous of the woman who tried to flirt with him tonight.

It's Jay. She has nothing to worry about and she never will.

* * *

**Three**

The sounds of happy giggles welcome Hailey when she gets home that night. She stayed late at work to prep for a court case she had on the docket for the next morning, resulting in her getting home later than normal. And while she can feel the tiredness taking over her body, the sounds of laughter coming from down the hall give her a second wind.

Quietly, she tiptoes down the long hallway and stops outside the room where the giggles are coming, leaning softly against the doorframe and taking in the sight in front of her. The room is a soft yellow, decorated with pictures of the sun and clouds and with several stuffed animals. In the middle of the room, there is a small bed, low to the ground, where a small girl is laughing uncontrollably as her father continues to tickle her and shower her with kisses.

"Dada, stop." The little voice rings out in between fits of laughter, causing Jay to only continue his actions.

"Never!" He says in a sickly sweet voice. "I missed my Lu bug all day! I need kisses."

Little Olivia Halstead just continues to wiggle and laugh in her bed and Hailey shakes her head at the sight because this is typically how it goes when Jay is putting the little girl to bed. He can't help but soak up a few more minutes with the three-year-old who has him wrapped around her finger.

The scene plays out for a few more minutes-Jay playing with their little girl and Olivia laughing in delight. Jay grabs one of her stuffed animals- a small plush elephant that Will got for her when she was born- and plays with it, making the toy dance on her head and her belly. Olivia grabs a toy of her own, her favorite bear, and joins in her father's fun until he tells her it's time for bed.

"Special bear hug?" The little girl whispers, referring to the tight hugs Jay gives her quite often.

"Of course," Jay tells her, wrapping his arms around the little girl and giving her a tight hug, before tucking her into her bed and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Lulu. Love you baby."

"Love you Dada."

Hailey shifts to stand outside in the hallway quickly as Jay gets up and turns off the light. He makes a surprised face when he sees her, but stays quiet, as to not rile up Olivia again.

"You didn't want to come say goodnight?" He whispers after giving her a quick kiss.

Hailey shrugs. "She seemed to be having a good time with Daddy."

"Well," Jay says, reaching out for Hailey's hand to lead her to their bedroom. "She is a daddy's girl."

"Oh, you wish."

Jay bumps his side against Hailey's and whispers in her ear. "Sounds like someone is jealous."

As they enter their bedroom, Hailey gives Jay a playful shove before plopping herself down on the edge of the bed. "I mean, do I get a special bear hug too?"

His response is instantaneous. He turns around and practically throws himself onto the bed, grabbing Hailey and tickling her, pressing soft kisses to her face and neck. He rolls them over so he is on top of her, his elbow propped up, holding his weight, as he uses his other hand to brush some hair out of her face.

"You know you're my favorite girl, right?" He whispers. "Always have been. Always will be."

"Hmm" She hums as she uses his hand to pull her closer to her until she could give him a soft, slow kiss. He lets his hand find its way to her hair, melting into the warmth of their embrace.

"So, no need to be jealous, huh?" Hailey whispers playfully when they finally separate.

"No." He tells her, certain and sure, his eyes glued to hers. "But I'd be more than happy to show you that you're the only girl for me if you need some more convincing."

She doesn't say no, rather she just kisses the smile off his face. He is quick to respond, silently showing her all night that she has no need to ever be jealous.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @anniesardors for more fics, to leave prompts, and to talk all things upstead!


End file.
